The Untold Story of Larissa Cane
by The.Psycho.Lunatic
Summary: Larissa Cane is a Muggleborn who was sorted into Slytherin. Her two best friends come from the most respected Pureblood families, and she is probably the Greatest magic user since Merlin himself. Oh, and her wand could also be the downfall of the Wizarding World, how fun.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter franchise, or any characters, plots and locations you may recognise from the series.

_The inspiration for the fic came from watching a Fan Made Harry Potter Prequel called "The Greater Good". It is what could have conspired in the duel between Aberforth, Dumbledore and Grindelwald that ended with Arianna Dying._

11 year old Larissa Cane smiled sweetly as her mother gushed about how she looked simply _gorgeous_ in her new periwinkle gown. It had taken some persuasion (aka blackmail) to convince her father to buy it for her to wear on her birthday, and she didn't regret how she used her knowledge of her fathers... _extracurricular_ activities with his secretary to get what she wanted. All she could think about was the jealous glares she would receive from the females as she gallivanted around the street, as her mother pulled her through the shops to get the ingredients necessary for dinner that night.

Larissa frowned at the creases her mother had put into the dress from her fingers, and as if by magic, they immediately disappeared. Feeling immensely satisfied, Larissa smiled into the mirror. With the straight blonde hair that cascaded down her shoulders, her slim figure, her deep blue eyes and long thick lashes, she was the perfect image of a perfect angel.

**Bang bang**

Larissa sighed, irritated, as the door knocker pulled her out of her musings. Her mother went out to answer. Larissa could hear voices, but not what was being said. The person who wasn't her mother however, sounded like a man. "Larissa? Can you come in here honey?" Larissa grimaced, not wanting to take her eyes off of the beautiful girl in the mirror. "Coming mother" she said and walked to the lounge room where she knew her mother would be with the guest.

When she first walked in, the first thing she noticed was what the man was wearing. He's pants and blazer were purple, his shirt red and his tie was yellow with green polka dots. He wore polished black shoes, and his auburn beard was graying. "Miss Cane I presume?" Trying to hide her disgust at the awful colour combinations on the tie, she held out her hand which he took.

And shook.

Larissa shouldn't have felt surprised. It would have been strange if he kissed the back of it. "And you are?" She enquired politely as they both sat. "Albus Dumbledore. I am here to offer you a position at a school for the gifted." Mr Dumbledore said with a kind smile. Larissa was genuinely curious, so curious in fact, she forgot her manners for a second. "Tell me more" she demanded.

Her mother was shocked "Larissa!" She scolded.

Mr Dumbledore waved her off, his eyes twinkling. "There is nothing wrong with the curiousness of youth" he said "it is the only way they learn after all" He reached inside his pocket and pulled out a thick envelope.

"Some of your questions shall be answered" Mr Dumbledore said as Larissa delicately prised it open, and unfolded the thick parchment within. She read it, and looked up. "Your joking aren't you?" "Larissa!" Her mother gasped. Once again Mr Dumbledore waved her aside.

"No I am not Miss Cane." He said. "Prove it" she said. "As you wish" he said humbly, and from within his sleeve, pulled a thin stick. "Mr Dumbledore what are you doing?" Larissa mother asked with a frown.

Like Larissa expected, Mr Dumbledore smiled at her. "Proving to your daughter that magic is indeed _real_." And while her mother was frozen in shock, Mr Dumbledore waved his stick, and the coffee table rose into the air. Larissa nearly choked on her spit. Slowly, the table began to lower itself, and once firmly on the ground, Mr Dumbledore looked at her expectantly.

There was silence and Mr Dumbledore frowned before tapping his stick slightly against his knee. "She's going!" Her mother blurted out recovering from her shock. Mr Dumbledore smiled.

Larissa whipped her head around "Mother! We don't know anything else yet and you already want to ship me off?" Her mother stood up. "Think of all the things you could achieve Larissa, and I'll be damned if you decline an opportunity like this!" Larissa nearly gaped at her usually soft spoken mother.

She turned to Mr Dumbledore with a slight feeling he may have had a hand in what had just conspired. "I'm in" she told him. His blue eyes twinkled.

"Excellent"


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone recognisable in this fanfiction. It belongs to Jk Rowling**_.

Larissa wrinkled her nose as Mr Dumbledore led her and her mother to the door of a small dingy pub, which had a sign spelling out 'The Leaky Cauldron'. This is an incredibly unsanitary place she thought as Mr Dumbledore held the door open for her. She entered and nearly gagged at the mixture of sweat and alcohol.

The bartender who was cleaning glasses looked up. "Professor Dumbledore! How nice to see you. The usual?" Mr Dumbledore- no, _Professor_ Dumbledore waved him aside, that irritating smile in place. "Not today Tom, I'm escorting a Muggleborn to purchase her school supplies". Tom the Bartender nodded, but Larissa could see the disappointment in his eyes as Dumbledore led her and her mother out the back to a brick wall.

"Watch closely" he instructed as he pulled his... Wand out with a flourish. "Middle, left 3, right 4, up 1" Larissa made sure to memorise the bricks that were tapped, and before she knew it, they were moving apart, and revealed a bustling lane with stores everywhere and funny people dressed in... Were those robes? Larissa shook her head and stared in awe at the sight before her. "Welcome" Dumbledore said, and Larissa was sure that if she listened hard enough, she'd hear his eyes twinkling, "to Diagon Alley" he finished.

It was only as they exited the large marble building with those little funny creatures (Goblins she recalled Dumbledore telling her) she fully realised what was happening. She was a witch. She was part of a world full of goblins, magic, and god knows what else. Larissa had always known she would always be something great... But not this great. She was part of a superior race.

Larissa was still thinking about what she could achieve when she was in Madam Malkins Robes For All Occasions, and was pulled out of her daydreaming by a snotty voice. "Off to Hogwarts as well I suppose?" Larissa turned her attention to the dark haired male next to her. "Of course, and you are?" Was her reply. The boy smirked and stuck out his hand, "Orion Black, heir to The Most Ancient And Noble House of Black, who are you?" Larissa took his hand and he brushed his lips lightly against her skin. "Larissa Cane" she said.

Orions smirk became a sneer as he whipped back his hand and rubbed it against his robes. "Don't do that you'll misplace the pins" the seamstress scolded. Orion ignored her as he stared at Larissa. "Mudblood" he spat vehemently. Larissa understood it was an insult, because the seamstress looked up alarmed, "None of that language please" she said exasperatingly. Again Orion ignored her as though she was not worthy enough to lick his boots.

Larissa smiled sweetly. It always ticked off people when she smiled instead of being angry. "I really do prefer the term 'muggleborn'" she said. The seamstress working on her pulled out all of the pins, wrote down the measurements, and some folded robes came zooming from the back room. The seamstress told her she could go as they had already been payed for.

Larissa thanked her and stepped off the stool, before walking to the shop door before turning around. "Oh and Orion?" Orion glared at her as though he couldn't believe she had just uttered his name. "I may be Muggleborn, but that doesn't mean I won't kick your arse when I get the chance" she hissed, before smiling and whipping her hair over her shoulder as she exited. Orion could only stare.

Larissa felt empowered as they purchased her textbooks, and even better when she was allowed to buy some extras for light reading. She found a fascinating book on a mind art called "_Occlumeny: A Guide to Protecting Your Mind" _and another on extra magics, including Animagus transformations, and Elemental control. She also decided to purchase a book on Wizarding Customs, to try and avoid incidents like the one at the Robes store, and _Hogwarts: A History. _Dumbledore had seemed a bit intrigued at her choice of extra reading, but let it slide, believing her to be another curious Muggleborn, who wanted to find out everything she could about this strange and new world.

"Ravenclaw material I daresay" he chuckled as she hugged them to her chest as they weaved in and out if the crowd as they were going to make their last stop For a wand.

"What's Ravenclaw?" Her mother interjected, curious about this new word. Dumbledore explained;

"At Hogwarts there are four houses; Gryffindor House which favours bravery and chivalry, Ravenclaw House which favours the studious and intelligent, Hufflepuff House which favours loyalty and hard work, and Slytherin House which favours cunning and ambition. The Gryffindor colours are Red and Gold, and their emblem is a lion. Hufflepuffs is black and yellow with a badger emblem, Ravenclaw is blue and bronze with an Eagle, and Slytherin is Emerald and Silver. Their emblem is a Snake. On their arrival to Hogwarts, first years are sorted into one of the houses."

Larissa thought about what Dumbledore had said. "Why is Ravenclaws house emblem an Eagle and not a Raven?" She wondered out loud. Dumbledore shrugged "Ravenclaw believed the strongest power was knowledge. Perhaps she thought an Eagle was more powerful than a Raven, and decided to use an eagle to symbolise knowledge?" He smiled "Only she shall know" They turned another corner.

"What House were you sorted into yourself sir?" Larissa asked genuinely curious. Dumbledore smiled "While I could have been in any of the four, I was chosen for Gryffindor. I didn't really mind of course, after all, all houses are interlocked somehow" Larissa cocked her head, a sign for Dumbledore to continue, and to her delight he did.

"To be ambitious requires hard work to fulfil that ambition" Dumbledore explained "just like how knowledge and cunning are often used together, to bribe or as blackmail. Sometimes it requires great amounts of bravery to stay loyal, bribe influential people, or to even explore new knowledge" he finished.

Larissa narrowed her eyes "but sir, that's only how Gryffindor and Slytherin relate to the houses" Dumbledore winked at her "if you think about it hard enough, it will come together. Like a jigsaw." he suddenly stopped outside a small dusty store. In the window, a single wand lay inside its case. Over the door there was a hanging board that said 'Ollivanders'.

Larissa entered the store first, excitement bubbling within her. She was getting a wand. She looked around at the cluttered cases. Where was the shop keeper? Larissa turned to look questionably at her mother was was looking faintly disappointed and at Dumbledore who was looking quite amused . Why were his lips twitching?

"Hello" a misty voice said from behind her. Larissa nearly jumped out of her skin and spun around to find herself facing a man with graying hair, and eyes that looked like they were seeing straight through her.

He turned his attention to Dumbledore "Albus Dumbledore, Hawthorn and Phoenix feather, very chaotic and risky combination if I do remember correctly" he said and Dumbledore nodded, "correct as always Garrick."

Larissa shivered as magical tape measurers began to measure everything from the length of her arm to the width of her nose. "Enough" the man (who she presumed to be Ollivander) said sharply, and the tape dropped limply to the ground. "Hmm" Ollivander said scrutinising her. Before turning around and pulling a number of boxes out. He pulled out a wand which was black and bent. Before Larissa could even wave it, Ollivander had snatched it out of her hand, mumbling to himself. This happened for the next half hour, Ollivander reaching for his parchment and quill every time a wand rejected her. Larissa finally realised why he was doing it. Compare and contrast.

Finally the old wandmaker straightened, and walked out from behind the counter, to the window where the single wand lay in its box. Very carefully, as though he were handling a priceless artefact, he picked it up and carried it over the the counter. With thin trembling fingers, he picked up the wand within.

It was thin, and two different shades of white, half of the beautifully crafted wand was Bone white, and the other half a creamy colour. Ollivander held it delicately and held it out to her. Larissa could very nearly literally feel Dumbledores eyes burning into the back of her skull. It almost felt as if her mother wasn't in the room.

She took the wand in her hand. Unlike the others, this one felt right. Larissa waved it. The first thing that happened was the tip lit up and she felt a warmth spread throughout her body. Then the untidily stacked boxes rearranged themselves, and the counter seemed to clean itself. There was silence. "Was that good?" Larissa asked nervously.

Ollivander just stood there, "yes it's good, usually it's just a few sparks, but this is good!" Larissa felt relieved. Ollivander spoke as he delicately placed the wand into the lined box, "11 inches, Infusion of Elder and Yew, with an exotic core of Boomslang Venom, inflexible." He explained, " Elder is rumoured to have been the wood of the most powerful wood in existence but when elder wands backfire, they often kill the wielder." He peered at her and Larissa gulped.

"Yew on the other hand, is powerful but tends to favour dark magic as well as transfiguration. Boomslang venom, adds power to hexes and jinxes and is powerful with transfiguration" He held out the box, and Larissa went to grab it, but Ollivander held back, "This is an extremely powerful and dangerous wand Miss Cane" he warned "In the wrong hands, it can cause destruction, and could possibly be our downfall" he leant back and said in a louder, clearer voice "that will be 7 Galleons."

Larissa was usually composed, but after finding out she was a witch, and that her wand could possibly destroy a lot of things, and having to put up with Dumbledores scrutinising eyes and her mothers confusion, she felt she was entitled to being allowed to just flop onto her bed, face first and sleep.

A/N: The wand properties are Pottermore official people!


End file.
